


Life Before The Apocalypse

by HanWritesTrash



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Sabriel centric, Smut, This is basically a rewrite of all 13 seasons, Violence, Wings, but gayer, sam centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: What will happen if Sam Winchester met Gabriel all the way back in Stanford? Follow Sam and his journey from college, back into the hunting life. Will Sam's relationship last? Or will it end when Sam finds out really who Gabriel is?





	1. I Guess You Can Say, I Fell For This Handsome Moose

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this fic for the best part of a year! So I have plenty of chapters to post, but only if the first chapter goes okay.
> 
> Just to clear a few things up, Gabriel doesn't give Sam a fake name! Sam is just really oblivious, but don't worry! It all falls into place.
> 
> If you want to know more, feel free to stalk me on Twitter! @SupernaturalGay or my Tumblr www.hanwritestrash.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam would do anything for extra credit! Now? Not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my pride and joy! My baby and I love it!
> 
> Want to stalk me? Join me on Twitter @SupernaturalGay or Tumblr at www.hanwritestrash.tumblr.com

Sam Winchester used to say he would do anything for extra credit. Getting into law school is a hard thing to do. So if a chance for said credit pops up, Sam would jump at the chance.

Now? Not so much. One of his favourite lecturers managed to rope Sam into being a nude model for his art students. Standing in the changing room, with nothing but a short dressing gown, Sam debated just dropping out of college and hiding forever. Fucking extra credit.

The professor came into the room to check that Sam was ready. “Ah, Mr Winchester, I see you are ready.

“I don't see how doing this will give me extra credit...” Sam replied, still hesitant.

Mr. Stevens just laughed and slapped Sam on the shoulder. If this was his way of encouragement, then it was a shitty attempt. Sam thought to himself. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam walked into the art class before he changed his mind. The room was full of around ten students. Ten students too many. Sam thought again. Sam walked over to the stool that was set up for him. He looked around the room as the professor began to explain the assignment.

“Now, as you all know. In order to get your final grade, one requirement is that you draw at least one realistic portrait. Mr. Winchester here has kindly volunteered to be your muse. You have two hours before we break.” Mr Stevens turned to Sam and continued to talk. “Sam, when you're ready.”

With another glance around the room and a deep breath, Sam plucked up enough courage to untie the robes and slide it down his body. The years of hunting growing up has been kind to him. He was tall and slender, with toned muscles and the beginning of damn fine set of abs. There were a few scars, but they were faded and barely seen against Sam's pale body.

There was a brief silence before a loud cry of “fuck” and a bang sounded throughout the room. A small, golden haired man was currently on the floor surrounded by his easel. He was also covered in paint.

Mr. Stevens turned on the stranger with eyes like thunder. “Mr. Odin! If you continue to disrupt this class, you will fail without the option of retake.”  
The stranger looked at the professor before turning to look at Sam again. 

The man gave a small wink and stuck his tongue out. Sam gasped, his eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever stared into. A beautiful, golden colour that seemed full of mischief and mystery.

“Sorry, Mr Stevens. I guess you can say, I fell for this handsome moose over there.” The stranger said while glancing and Sam and wriggled his eyebrows. Sam had to stifle a laugh, he didn't want to get into trouble.

The professor looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. He sighed before waving a hand, signalling the class to start.

Throughout the two hours, Sam and the cute stranger shared glances. With the occasional wink or two from cute stranger. Sam felt completely at ease, and he had no idea why. It was comforting but scary at the same time.

The bell rang to signal the end of the class. Sam breathed a sigh of relief before rushing to get changed back into his plaid shirt and skinny jeans. As he left the changing room, Mr Stevens called him back.

“Thank you for today, Mr Winchester. You have been a huge help.”

“T-thank you.”

“Now, I'll need you here the same time tomorrow. Just for another two hours.”

“Another two hours?! I thought it was just today.” Sam cried.

“I'm sorry, I may have forgotten the exact time limit. My apologises. I'll throw in some more extra credit for your troubles, Sam.”

Sam smiled. “I guess I can live with that. Thank you.” With that, Sam left the classroom. He decided to make a beeline for the cafeteria, he was hungry.

While thinking about what to eat, Sam bumped into cute stranger from before. Now up close, Sam got a better look. The smaller man had medium length hair which was placed into a messy bun. Cute stranger was wearing a red button up and a green jacket, a weird colour combination but it somewhat suit him. And oh god those eyes! If Sam had thought they were beautiful before, now he was totally mesmerised. 

“Well hello there moose!” Cute stranger said, with an eyebrow wriggle.

Sam snorted. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Well, what can I say? Gotta meet the man who I fell for.” A wink.

This time, Sam laughed. “That was a terrible pun.”

Cute stranger laughed. “They call me Loki, how about you?”

“Loki? Like the Pagan trickster God? That's gotta be a fake name. I'm Sam by the way.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Sounds like someone knows their Pagan lore, gold star for you! You got me there Sammich! My name is Gabriel, but Loki seems more fitting!” Gabriel said, producing a lollipop out of his pocket. He offered one to Sam, who shook his head.

“Nah, I'm not a fan of candy.” Sam replied.

Gabriel faked shock horror. “I am wounded! Fine, you eat your boring rabbit food.”

Sam laughed. “Drama queen!”

Gabriel smirked. “I think we're gonna get along just great.”


	2. The Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after meeting Gabriel, Dean returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few positive comments! So here I am. Now this is really dialogue heavy, because like I said, I'm basically re-writing the whole episode!
> 
> This is a taster of what's to come, so enjoy!
> 
> Want to stalk me? Join me on Twitter @SupernaturalGay or Tumblr at www.hanwritestrash.tumblr.com

***Four years later***

“Oh Sammy!” Gabriel cried, coming out of the bathroom wearing what Sam presumes is some sort of sexy-nurse costume. “Get a move on! We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago!” With no response from Sam. The older man shouted again. “Sam! You coming or what?”

Sam steps out of the bedroom, still wearing his normal clothes. He looked hesitant. “Do I have to, Gabe?”

“Yes! It'll be fun Sam-a-Lam! Wait...where's your costume?” Gabriel started before realising Sam was still fully dressed.

“You know how I feel about Halloween, dork” Sam said but walked over to Gabriel and bent down to kiss him but whined when Gabriel moved.

“Ah ah ah! Move it, Winchester! There's a party going on without us!”

“Ugh, I hate you” Sam pouted and sat down on the bed.

Gabriel stalked over and planted a small kiss on Sam's cheek. “No you don't!” He cried before running out the door.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Gabriel were at the party when Gabriel announced to their group of friends about Sam's recent LSAT scores.

“I'm proud of you, Sam! You're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday! Aaaand, you're gonna get that full ride! I know it!” Gabriel cried, while raising a toast.

Sam shook his head. “What would I do without you?” 

“Crash and burn.” Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam in for a kiss.

 

Later that night, Sam and Gabriel were asleep. Cuddled up to each other like their life depended on it. Suddenly, Sam awoke to what sounded like a window opening. 

A reluctant but alert Sam gets out of bed and looks around the apartment, his hunter instincts kicking in.

A window is open. Sam was sure he closed it. Footsteps. A man walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waits until he man enters the room. Sam lunged forward and grabbed the man at the shoulder, who knocked Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducked just in time. He then grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then he gets pushed back into another room. If the man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now. Sam gets his first glimpse of the man. The intruder elbows Sam in the face and kicks at his head. The man ducks and swings and Sam blocks. He knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

“Woah, easy tiger.”

Sam's eyes widened. His brother! 

“Dean!”

Laughter from Dean definitely confirmed it was him.

“You scared the crap outta me!

“Well that's cause you're outta practice, little brother...

The older Winchester didn't manage to finish his sentence before Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanks, hard. Slamming his heel into Dean's back, his brother was now on the floor.

“...Or not. Now get off me.”

Sam roll his eyes before rolling to his feet and then pulls his brother up. Sam couldn't believe his brother was here!

“So, what the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks.

Dean smirks. “Well, I was looking for a beer.”

The younger Winchester shook his head and sighed. “No, seriously. What the hell are you doing here?”

His brother sighed. “Okay, okay. We gotta talk.”

“Uh? The phone?” Sam asks, puzzled.

“If I'd have called, would you have picked up? Or just ignored it like the rest?”

Sam opened his mouth to reply before a light was switched on. “Sammich?”

Both Winchester brothers turn their heads in unison. Sam smiled, Gabriel was wearing one of Sam's shirts. It fell all the way to his thighs, it was an adorable sight.

Sam took a deep breath, if Dean didn't know he was gay before, he was certainly going to know now. Sam walks over to his boyfriend and puts a protective arm around him. “Hey Dean, this is my boyfriend, Gabriel.”

Dean looks at the couple, in shock. Dean honestly thought his brother was straight. Huh.

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Gabriel frowns, but hides his face by curling into Sam. Shit, it's happening too early.

“Y-yeah. My brother.” Sam replies, smiling again when Gabriel leans in closer.

“I had no idea you we're gay, Sammy!” Dean says, while looking up and down at Gabriel.

Sam looks at Dean with what only could be described as a warning look, daring him to carry on. Coughing, Dean changes the subject.

“Anyway, I gotta borrow your, uh- , boyfriend and talk about some private family business. But, nice meeting you.”

Gabriel starts to wander off back into the bedroom before Sam stops him and grabs his hand. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of Gabe.”

Dean shakes his head, defeated. “Okay, dad hasn't been home in a few days.”

“So? He's working overtime on a Miller Time Shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.”

Dean shakes his head again, before ducking it. He takes a deep breath and looks back up at his brother. “Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.”

Sam lets out a small gasp before regaining composure. He turns to Gabriel and leans down to plant a small kiss on his lips. “Hey angel, excuse us. We have to go outside.”

Gabriel nods his head. Knowing what was coming.

Sam leads his brother outside, heading down the stairwell. He managed to grab on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. “I mean, come on! You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

“You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing! I need you to help me find him!” Dean cries, desperate for his brother's help.

Sam sighed. “You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always fucking missing. And he's always fine too.”

Dean stops at a pause in the stairwell. “Not for this long! Now are you going to come with me or not?” Dean tried again.

“I'm not, De. I swore I was done hunting for good. And I am! You can do this alone, I just want to go back upstairs to Gabriel!” Sam cried and moved to leave before his brother stops him.

“So what are you going to do? Just live some normal, apple pie life? Be happy with your boyfriend? Is that it?” Dean cried, getting angry. Why won't Sam listen to him? This isn't fair. All Dean wants to do is find his father. 

Dean carries on down the stairs and walked over to his baby, the Impala, and stops. Noticing Sam is still following.

“No! Not normal. Safe.” Sam shouted, running up to catch him.

Dean sighed. “And that's why you ran away”

Sam shook his head. “I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. So that's what I'm doing and will continue to do.”

Dean, on his final attempt at convincing Sam, tried again. “Yeah? Well, dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already, I can feel it.”

Sam is silent once more.

“I can't do this alone.”

“Yes you can. Stop this Dean.”

Dean looks down, tears forming in his eyes. Fucking dammit Sammy! Dean looks up.

Sam can see Dean is close to tears, his heart hurts maybe just a little. “I can't do this alone.” And that was it. Sam's resolve broke. He thought deeply. It's just one hunt, it won't take too long. Should be a few days at least. Maybe I can make it back before my law school interview.

The younger Winchester sighs and looks at his older brother. “Okay, De. What was he hunting?”

Dean grinned and opened the trunk of the Impala, he props open the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter. “Alright let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?” He mumbled to himself.

Sam laughs, typical Dean. “So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?”

“I was working on my own gig. This voodoo thing in New Orleans.”

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?”

Dean looks over at his brother and scoffs. “I'm twenty six, dude!” Dean then pulls out some papers from a folder, finally finding what he was looking for. “All right, so, dad was checking out this two lane backdrop just outside of Jericho. About a month ago, this guy.” He explains while passing the papers over to Sam. “They found his car, but he vanished. No traces of the guy.”

Sam scans the article from a newspaper. “So he was kidnapped?” He asked. Dean shook his head before handing another few articles.

“Yeah? Well there's another one in April, December '04, '03, '98 and '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years.” Dean says, putting the articles back into the folder once Sam handed them back. “All men, all the same five mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was around three weeks ago.”  
Dean grabbed a tape recorder. “Haven't heard from him since. But then, I get this voicemail yesterday.”

He presses play. The recording is full of static with the signal clearly breaking. But some words were clear. “Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on...It may...Be very careful Dean...We're all in danger.”

Once Dean presses stop, Sam had a thought. “You know there's EVP on that?”

Dean grins and slaps Sam on the back. “Not bad, Sammy! Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it? All right, so I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave and took out the hissing. This is what I got.”

Dean presses play once more and a woman's voice is clear. “I can never go home.” After the recording stopped, Dean throws the recorder back into the trunk. He drops the shotgun and slams the trunk shut before leaning against it.

“Alright. I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday, it it's going to take longer than that, then you can leave now, without me.

The older Winchester nods, Sam turned away to start heading back to the apartment. Stopping when Dean calls out. “What's happening on Monday?”

“I have a law school interview, it's my whole future on a plate. I am NOT missing it.” Sam says before leaving again. This was going to be fun explaining this to Gabriel. He rubbed a hand over his face. “Why? Why am I doing this? I could have said no. Why after all this time, am I still weak for my brother?” Sam thinks to himself before walking through the door and grabbing a duffel bag.

He starts packing and pulls out a large hook shaped knife, staring at it before sliding it into the bag. He felt arms around him. Sam turned around and pulled Gabriel to his chest. “Wait, you're going? Is this about your dad? He's okay, isn't he?”

Sam nods and leaves his boyfriend's grasp, walking over to the chest of drawers and grabs a few shirts and shoves them into the duffel. “Oh yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin. He's probably got Jim, Jack and John along with him. I'm just going to bring him back.”

Gabriel frowned, knowing he isn't going to win this. “But what about the interview?”

“I'll make the interview, this is only be for a couple of days.” Sam replied. Gabriel pouting is so damn cute, it almost makes him want to stay.

Gabriel tried again, he can't let Sam go! But he really doesn't want to have to reveal himself just yet, it'll make him run out of the door faster. Sam goes around the bed, so Gabriel follows. “Sam, please?” Sam stops and turns.

“Just...stop for a second. Are you sure you're okay? It's just, you won't even talk about your family! And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with your brother? And with Monday coming up, which is kinda a big deal! Sam, please. Don't leave me.”

Sam sighs and wraps Gabriel in his arms once more. Holding him tight. “Hey Gabe? Everything is going to be okay. I will be back in time I promise you. I love you so much Gabriel Odin. So damn much.” Sam leant down to kiss Gabriel. Pulling him impossibly closer. Gabriel moaned and deepened the kiss, he may or may not have sent maybe just a teeny tiny bit of his grace to flow through his hunter. Sending as much love as he can to try and get Sam to stay.

Sam felt a warmth through him, it's a strange feeling that he will never, ever get used to. Kissing Gabriel is one of his most favourite things. Sam never knew how much he could love one human, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gabriel. He sighed, knowing he had to go. His brother was waiting for him

Reluctantly, Sam pulled away before they both had other ideas. “I have to go, I'll be back soon okay. I promise.”

“I love you too, Samuel Winchester.” Gabe finally replied, planting another kiss on Sam's lips. Tears forming in his eyes as Sam left the apartment. He watched Sam out of the window, becoming angry.

“FUCK!” He screamed, using his grace to throw the lamp across the room. “Goddammit dad, why must you do this to me!” He shouted, only to get no response. When Sam comes back, he's going to do everything in his power (and he's an archangel, so that's a lot of power) to convince Sam to stay with him.


	3. The Woman in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers go off in the search for their dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter three all loaded and ready! Sorry for the wait! I don't want to upload chapters so often since this is fic is still a WIP.
> 
> Want to stalk me? Join me on Twitter @SupernaturalGay or Tumblr at www.hanwritestrash.tumblr.com

The brothers were currently at a gas station, Dean had stopped for gas and to get some junk food. While he was waiting, Sam is sat in the Impala with the door open, searching through a box of tapes.

“Hey Sammy! Catch!” Dean shouted before throwing a pack of pea snacks in Sam's direction. Sam caught them and nodded.

“So, how'd you pay for all that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?”

Dean chuckled, sliding into the Impala and dropping the snacks next to him. “Yeah well, hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply for the cards! It's not our fault they send us them.” Dean showed the card to his brother and pulled out another one. “Burt Aframian and is son Hector, scored two cards out of the deal.”

Sam scoffs. “Sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.”

Dean gasped and gave his brother a look. “Why?”

 

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. “Well, for one, they're fucking cassette tapes. And two...” Sam pauses, holding up a few tapes. “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock. They are so old, Dean.”

Still looking at his brother, Dean snatches the box away. He grabbed the Metallica tape and pops the tape in the player. “Well, house rules, Sammy! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Dean presses play on the player and turns up the music. Bobbing along as he starts up the Impala.

Sam laughs and shakes his head. “You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's just Sam, okay?”

Dean feigns innocence and smirks at Sam. “Sorry! Can't hear you! Music's too loud!” And with that, Dean drives off.

While driving to the motel, the Winchester brothers stop to question the local police. Digging out the Fed Marshals badges, Dean hands one over to Sam. They stroll onto the scene as if they own the place. Once flashing their badges, the police tell the brothers everything they know. Dean leaves his brother to talk to the officers while Dean goes to the car, looking for any signs of the supernatural.

After around ten minutes, the boys have heard enough and leave the site. After parking at the motel and checking in, Sam and Dean walk into the town centre to check out the locals and see if any of them could provide more information. They find a young woman holding a bunch of posters with the missing guy's, Troy's, face on them, she was also with her friend, Rachael.

The four of them walked into a diner, settling into a booth. Sam and Dean sat opposite the two girls, under the pretence of being Troy's cousin. Amy explained that she was on the phone with Troy as he was driving home, he said he would call her back. But...he never did. The two girls also mention an old legend.

A woman was supposedly murdered on the centennial, two decades ago. The tale says she's still out there, grabbing hitch-hikes from unsuspected men. The men apparently disappear forever. After saying their goodbyes, the brothers head out and to the library. Time to search through some old newspaper articles.

Sam and Dean settle at a computer, Dean takes control and types in as many different ways of saying “Murder on Centennial” as he could. That is, until Sam shoves the older brother's chair out of the way and takes over.

“Dude!” Dean cries, regaining his balance and punching Sam on the shoulder. “You're such a control freak.”

The younger Winchester shakes his head before continuing. “So, angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?” Sam asks, when Dean nods, Sam continues. “Well then, maybe it's not a murder.”

Sam replaced the word “murder” with “suicide” and one article pops up. “Suicide on Centennial” It read. Sam clicked the article and studied the date. April 25th, 1981. Sam smirks over at his brother, while Dean scowls back. Both men take the time to read the full article.  
A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several minutes.

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

“So, Constance Welch was 24 years old when she jumped off Sylvania Bridge and drowned in the water below.” 

Dean hums. He then spotted a picture of the bridge. “Hey, does that bridge look familiar to you?”

Later that night, the brothers were back at the bridge. Looking around for Constance. They lean over the edge and stare at the river below. “So this is where Constance took the swan dive.”

Sam nudges his brother. “Dean! You could have worded that better.”

The older Winchester just grunts in response. “Whatever. So, you think dad would have been here? I mean, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.”

Dean continued walking along the bridge, the taller man following close behind. “Okay, so now what?” Sam asks, wishing it was Monday already.

Dean looked over his shoulder and at Sam. “Now. We keep searching until we find him. Might take a while.”

Sam stopped suddenly. His brother had to be joking, right? Did he honestly expect Sam to just drop everything and find his father? All he wanted to do right now was be at home with Gabriel. He could almost picture it now, settled on the sofa. Gabriel drawing Sam while Sam studied for the interview. He sighed. A part of him regretting ever agreeing to join the hunt.

“De, I've told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-”

“Monday. Right. Interview thing.” Dean turns around and pauses. “I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry this boyfriend of yours? Does Gabriel know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about all the things you've done.”

Dean pauses when Sam sets closer, face stony. “No. And she's not going to know.”

“Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy! But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face up to who you really are.”

Sam glared at his brother. Angry rising by the second. “And who's that?” He spat.

“You're one of us.”

“NO! I'm NOT like you! This is not going to be my life!” Sam shouted, raising his voice.

Dean takes a step back. “You have a responsibility to-”

“To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like! And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone. And she isn't coming ba-”

The younger Winchester never managed to finish his rant before his brother grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. “D-don't talk about her like that!” Dean cried, holding Sam for a moment before releasing him and walking away.

He turns and spots Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. Dean motioned to his brother quietly. Still reeling, Sam comes and stands next to Dean. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over.

Before the brothers could ask what just happened, behind them the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. The brothers turn around as the car jerks into mention, heading straight for them. With a quick cry of “Fuck!” Both brothers turn and run.

The car moves towards them faster, faster than they could run. They only had one option, so without thinking, Sam and Dean jump over the railing. The Impala finally stops.

Ten minutes later, Sam and a mud-ridden, smelly Dean are leaning on the hood of the Impala. Dean threw his hands up in frustration and flicked mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, smirks and then looks at his brother. “Dude, you smell like a toilet.”

Dean flips Sam off before climbing into the Impala. “Bitch.”

Sam burst into laughter. “Jerk.”

The next morning, the brothers found out that John had been staying in a room at the motel they checked in at. The boys glanced at each other before heading to the room John was supposedly staying at.

Sam picked the lock and swung the motel door open. He nods at his brother and stood up. The boys went inside and closed the door behind them. Around the room there were papers, maps, newspaper clippings, pictures and notes on all four walls. Books and other assorted junk were scattered over the floor, bed and desk. “Dean turns on the bedside light and picks up a half-eaten hamburger. He sniffs the burger and gags.

“I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least.” Dean starts before Sam interrupts him with a cough.

 

“Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Definitely trying to keep something from coming in.”

While listening to his brother, Dean walked over to the papers covering one of the walls. It was full of all the Centennial Highway victims. The victims were all white males, judging by the photos.

“I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages. There's always a connection, right? So what would these poor SOBs have in common?”

Sam shushes his brother before studying the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note “Morits Danse”, a column about “Devils and Demons”, another about “Sirens, Witches and The Possessed”, a wooden pentacle and a note that says “Woman in White” above a printout of the article on Constance's suicide.

“Dad figured it out. He found the same article we did. She's a woman in white.”

“Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.”

They both decide to go interview the husband.

Hours later, Sam and Dean stare at the wet puddle that once stood Constance and her children. If Sam was honest, it felt great to be on a hunt again. As the boys headed to the car, the older Winchester paused and looked over at Sam. “Hey Sam, if there is a single scratch on baby...I'll kill you.”

Sam laughed and slapped Dean on the shoulder. “Come on, De.”

After a small argument, a reluctant Dean started driving Sam back to Stanford.

Back at the apartment, Gabriel sat down on the bed he shared with Sam, placing his head in his hands. He knew there was no way he was going to win this. Sam is going to come back, pretend he's okay and then one day leave in the middle of the night. Or, Gabriel could question Sam. But that would mean Sam would still end up leaving.

With tears in his eyes, he knew there was only one thing he could do. He snapped his fingers and a clone appeared on the ceiling, a large cut across it's stomach. This was the last thing he wanted to do. But he couldn't think of a better option. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed Sam's favourite jacket before sliding it on. “I'll always love you, Sam Winchester. I'm so, so s-sorry.” Gabriel cried, tears falling down his face. With a flutter of wings, he was gone.

The Winchesters pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam got out of the call and leans over, staring at his brother. “Call me if you find him? And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, alright.” Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leaned towards the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat. “Hey, Sammy? We made on hell of a team.”

Sam laughs and hums in agreement. He watched his brother drive off and sighed. In sadness or relief, he didn't know. He climbs up the stairs and lets himself into his apartment, it was quiet, but comforting. “Gabriel? You home?” He calls, closing the door and heading to the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. 

He smirks, picking up the note and smiling. “Missed you, Samsquatch! Love you!” He places the note in his pocket and picked up a cookie, biting into it as he heads into the bedroom. He could hear the shower running, so he sits on the bed. Shutting his eyes, Sam flopped onto the bed with another smile. He was so happy to be back home.

Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop and then another. He flinched and opened his eyes. He screamed in horror as tears started falling. Gabriel, his soulmate, his boyfriend, his entire world, was pinned to the ceiling. He was staring down at Sam with blood flowing from his stomach. “NO!” Sam screams before Gabriel burst into flames, fire spreading rapidly.

“SAMMY!” Dean shouts, running into the bedroom and noticing Sam. He looked up and saw Gabriel. He grabs his brother and pulls a struggling and screaming Sam out of the door.

“GABE! NO! PLEASE! NO, NO NO! GABRIEL!” Sam screams as fire engulfs the entire apartment.

Five minutes later, fire trucks are parked outside the building and police officers keeping back onlookers. Dean looked at the burnt down apartment building and back at his brother, with a concerned look on his face. He walks over to where Sam is standing and notices Sam's face. A mask of anger and grief. Dean had never seen his brother look so...broken.

Sam looked up at his brother and sighs. He tossed the shotgun into the trunk after loading it and slammed the trunk shut.

“We've got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I love each and every one of you.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick sum up of the rest of S1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just under 1K words. I have a busy week at work coming up so it'll take a while for me to write up Tall Tales! So enjoy a filler chapter!
> 
> Want to stalk me? Join me on Twitter @SupernaturalGay or Tumblr at www.hanwritestrash.tumblr.com  
> If you ever want to send me art/drabbles or even talk about my fic, I have the #LBTA and #hanwritestrash over on tumblr! You can also use my submission or ask box! Twitter DM's work too!

It's been a few days since Gabriel died, and Dean was getting worried. Sam hasn't spoke a single word apart from the few times he wakes up shouting Gabriel's name. Dean tried his hardest at getting him to talk, but...nothing. 

After a week of nothing, Sam finally spoke to Dean about a case. Clearly changing the subject every time the older Winchester asked anything about how Sam was feeling.

The brothers turned about to be hunting a Wendigo. It took a few days and a lot of injuries, but they managed to gank the SOB and hit the road again. But still no sign of their father. After returning to the motel, Dean all but cornered Sam and glared at him.

“Sammy, please. Talk to me? I know I'm a dick at talking about feelings but that doesn't mean you should bottle everything up! I mean, come on! Your boyfriend died Sam! You have to talk about it sooner or later.” Dean cried. Voice laced with worry and concern.

Sam sighed and pushed his brother out of the way and settling down on the bed. “I'm scared, De. It hurts and there is nothing that could possibly make this okay! I shouldn't have gone, I should have stayed and kept him safe. I saw this all happen yet I still went! It should have been me tha-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up! You mean you saw Gabriel die?” Dean interrupted Sam.

Sam sighed and looked at his brother, tears in his eyes. “It happened in a dream a few days before you turned up. I thought nothing of it...until now. I'm so, so scared. I don't know what else to do.”

Dean was silent. He was too bad at this whole “feelings” thing to know what to say to even console his brother. He sat on the bed and patted his brothers back, in the hopes that it was okay. “I wish I knew what to say and do to help, Sam. But I don't. Now maybe you saw it in a dream and maybe you didn't. That could have just been a coincidence! Now, how about we find dad and hope he has the answer.” 

Sam took a huge breath and composed himself. He mumbled a thanks to his brother and went to go for a run. He needed to clear his head. Running. It seems to be something that Sam always does. He ran from hunting, he ran from monsters. Fuck now he had run from Gabriel when he needed Sam most. Sam sighed and looked down at his hand. He thumbed the ring on his left hand and smiled.

It was the engagement ring Sam was going to give to Gabriel, when he found the courage to do so. But now...now he wears it himself. It gives him a bit of comfort, like it's a part of Gabriel. Almost if Gabriel was watching...

Gabriel looked over at his hunter in longing. Sam's soul was no longer as bright as it used to be, it broke him. He knew this was a bad thing to do! But he had no other choice. Sam will repair, it'll make him stronger. It will make him more determined. It will make him say no to Lucifer. Gabriel gives one last look at Sam and smiles sadly, before flying off.

Sam walked back into the motel, sweaty from running. But he felt so much calmer. He felt more determined. He HAD to find the bastard that killed his father and the love of his life. He was doing this for Gabriel.

Over the months, Sam fought and hunted with his brother at his side. Playing pranks and picking on each other, making each other laugh. He felt himself begin to heal. There wasn't a time where he doesn't think of Gabriel. But now, instead of mourning. He laughs at the memories they had together, it keeps him sane. It got easier, honestly it did, but there are just some times in life where you want nothing more than the one person you love right by your side.

When Sam found out about what Azazel had done to him, he felt physically sick. He was tainted with demon blood! He had fucking demon powers. As far as Sam was concerned, he was no longer human. Now he knew why his father always hated him.

After the boys and their father were hit by a demon who shouldn't of had a driver's license, Dean was almost brain dead. Sam was broken, he wanted his brother back. He used a spirit board throughout his time in the hospital. Even death couldn't stop Sam from talking to his brother!

Once night, as Sam tried to communicate with Dean. He couldn't. He called out for his brother. “No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening again!” Sam panicked. He couldn't let someone close to him die again. He stumbled out of his bed to find his father. Who was talking to Dean...who was sat up and, alive!

When John died in Dean's place. Sure it broke Sam, but not as much as it did Dean. But they moved on.

Saving people, hunting things, the family business. That was their motto. And Sam accepted that.

Well, that was until Crawford Hall.


	5. Tall Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel meet again after two years. Is it an emotional reunion? Or will it end is disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Man this was a long chapter! I kept changing it and adding bits! Writing this while working around my job is really hard! But I did it! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos! Thanks to you all I started using Tumblr again.
> 
> Want to stalk me? Join me on Twitter @SupernaturalGay or Tumblr at www.hanwritestrash.tumblr.com using the hastags #LBTA or #hanwritestrash and I'll reblog/like things from there!

Sam was sitting on the couch, researching. He rubs his face and sighed. He was so tired. He looked over to his brother who was sitting on the bed, listening to the radio and eating something that Sam does not really want to know what. Sam scoffs “Dude, do you mind not eating those on my bed?”

Dean glanced up and grinned through a mouthful of food. “No, I don't mind.” He smirks before taking another bite. “How's the research going?”

The younger Winchester grit his teeth. “You want to know how it's going? Slow, Dean. You how it would go a lot fucking faster? If I had my computer!”

Dean smirks again, nodding sarcastically. “Hmm."

“Can you turn that down, please?” Sam asked, getting annoyed.

Another smirk. “Yeah, absolutely.” Dean laughs before turning up the music on the radio louder.

Sam's had enough. “You know what!? Maybe you should go somewhere for a while.”

Dean shuts the radio off in anger. Looking up at his brother with a face like thunder. “Hey! I'd love to. Brilliant idea, Sammy! But hey guess what? Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell!”

“De, I told you, I had nothing to do with-”

Sam was cut off by a knock on the door. Sam sighed in relief and stood up to open it. After a check through the peep-hole, just in case. He opened the door.

“Hey, Bobby.” Both the Winchesters say simultaneously.

Bobby nods his head. “Boys, it's so good to see you again so soon.” He says while hugging both of the brothers. These were his boys, he'll always be there for them when he's needed. “So, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?” He asked, while sitting down at the table.

Sam laughed and spoke up. “It's this job we're working. We weren't sure you'd believe us.”

“Well, I can believe a lot.”

“Yeah, no. It's just...we've never seen anything like it.” Sam starts.

“Not even close.” Dean adds.

Sam sighed. “And we thought, we could use some fresh and more experienced eyes.”

Bobby laughed. “Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?”

The younger Winchester took a deep breath and began the story. “So get this, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window. Only, there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretested as reporters from the local paper...

_**Flashback** _

_Sam was sitting at the table with Curtis, a jock with a cocky attitude. And Jen, a dippy and attractive girl. He set a voice recorder down on the table, keeping up the illusion of being a journalist._

“ _Yeah, we both had the prof for Ethics and Morality.” Curtis was saying._

“ _Why do you think he did it?” Sam questioned._

_Jen spoke up. “Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids. His book is a like, a really big deal. Then again...” Jen leant in, as if she was about to reveal a secret “Who's to say it was suicide?”_

_Sam raised an eyebrow while Curtis scoffed in disbelief. “Jen come on. That's bullshit and you know it.”_

_Sam had to stifle a laugh, he spoke up while feigning surprise. “Well, what else could it be?”_

“ _Well, you know about Crawford Hall, right?” Jen asked Sam while Curtis scoffed once more._

“ _It's a bunch of shit. A total urban legend.”_

“ _Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here. And she totally knew the girl.” Jen started before being interrupted by Sam._

“ _Wait, what girl?"_

_Jen continued. “Thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off so she jumped out of the window and killed herself. It was pretty tragic, really. No one knows her name. But they say she jumped from room six-six-nine. Get it? You turn the nine upside down?...” Sam nodded his head so Jen spoke once more. “So now she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her? Well, they don't live to see the tale.”_

_Curtis burst out into wild laughter, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “Jen, if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?”_

“ _Fuck off, Curtis.”_

_Sam coughs and interrupts the pair before an argument breaks out. “You know what? Uh, thanks a lot guys. Now if you excuse me.” Sam made his leave and decided to look for his brother._

_On the other side of the bar, Dean is sitting next to a what he would call a “hot chick” drinking a suspicious purple liquid. The downed the three shots in quick succession as Sam approached his brother._

“ _Dean. Dean? What the hell are you drinking?”_

_Dean turned with a grin and burped. “I don't know, man. I think they're called purple nurples.”_

_The younger Winchester sighed, before grabbing his brother by the shoulder. Trying to get them out of here. “Okay well listen, I think maybe we should go check out the prof's office.”_

_The older man managed to escape from Sam's grasp and sat back down, nearly falling off the stool. “Oh no. No, no no. I can't right now, Sammy. I've got some... feisty little wildcat on the hook. I'm about to, reel her in. I'll introduce you.” Dean waves his hand in the direction of a clearly, very drunk girl. She wore fishnet stockings and a shorter than short miniskirt. “Starla! Starla, hey. This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom. Major Tom, Starla.”_

_Starla draped an arm around Dean and eyed Sam up suspiciously. “Enchante...”_

**End of Flashback**

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a damn minute. Come on dude, that's not how it happened.” Dean protested.

Sam laughed and raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? So you never drank a purple nurple?”

Dean looked down, resigned. “Yeah maybe that. But I don't say things like 'feisty little wildcat.' and her name wasn't Starla!”

“Then what was it, De?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “I don't know! But hear me out, she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories!”

Dean tells his side of the story. He didn't manage to finish before Sam interrupted him with a bitch face.

“Right and that's really how it happened. I don't even sound like that Dean!”

The older Winchester smirked. “That's what you sound like to me.”

Bobby sat silently, watching the brothers bickering. By the sounds of it, he already knew what they were hunting. He wanted to listen to more of the story before telling the boys. Bobby looked across at Sam, who looked like he was ready to storm out. And then across at Dean, who had a sinister smile on his face. It seems like Dean was enjoying this. Bobby had enough and interrupted the argument. “Okay. What the hell is going on with you two?” he cried. Both brothers stop and turn to look at Bobby.

Sam sighed, shoulders somewhat relaxing. “Nothing. It's nothing.”

Bobby shook his head. That's not an answer. “No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple!”

Dean stood up from where he was previously sat and stormed towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. “No, see married couples can get divorced. We're like, uh, Siamese twins!” Dean said, kicking the fridge door shut.

The younger Winchester threw his arms into the air in frustration. “It's conjoined twins!”

Laughing, Dean pointed over to his brother. “See what I mean?”

Sam sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. “Look, it...we've been on the road for far too long. Tight quarters and all that shit. We'll be fine when we can get the hell outta dodge. So anyway, we figured it might be a haunting. So we went to check out the crime scene.”

**A few hours earlier**

Gabriel had decided to let off some steam by giving some assholes their Just Deserts. It was all meant to be harmless fun. The assholes wouldn't be hurting anyone any more, Gabriel would let the hunters “Kill” him and then he would skip onto the next town. But then that all changed.

He could hear the students talking about two men asking around about the death of the professor. Gabriel smirked, the hunters were in town. Laughing, he decided to secretly check in the motel on the other side of town. What? All hunters follow the same protocols.

Turning himself invisible, Gabriel flew into the room and almost very nearly gave himself away. No! It couldn't be! There, sitting at the table. Was his mate, his whole world. Sitting at the table was none other than Sam Winchester

Gabriel felt tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. This was not supposed to happen! He wasn't sure if he could face Sam yet. Sam would hate him, Sam would want nothing to do with him ever again. He ruined his chances by running away two years ago. The trickster archangel could easily run now. Fake a ghost and get the hell out before anyone figures anything out.

Gabriel nodded to himself and was getting ready to fly when there was a flash in the corner of his eye. Sam still had his ring on, the was fiddling it with a sad look on his face. Gabriel frowned and stepped forward, he knows he should leave now, he is! But instead, he pries into Sam's thoughts.

_He could see himself and Sam back at Stanford, they had both snuck onto the roof of their apartment and were laying down on the blanket fort Gabriel had insisted they made, fingers entwined. They had just begun dating and this was one of their first dates. Watching the stars and Gabriel pointed out the constellations._

“ _And that one there...” Gabriel pointed. “Is Orion.”_

_Sam smiled softly. He wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking at this perfect man laying beside him. Once Gabriel finished talking, he looked over to Sam who was already staring at him. Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows. “What are you looking at, Sammich?”_

_The younger man let out a huff of laughter. “Oh, I'm just looking at the world.” He said and gasped. Gabriel let out a small squeak and was blushing. He hid his face into Sam's shoulder._

“ _Sam no, that was so cheesy.” Came a muffled reply. Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled. This was honestly the happiest Gabriel had ever felt. He moved so he was straddling Sam, looking down. He let out a laugh before tickling the younger man's ribs._

“ _Haha! Gabe-haha! Stop! Haha!” Sam squealed. Laughter taking over._

_Gabriel stopped tickling Sam and leant down, leaning his forehead upon Sam's. He smiled innocently. “Never.” He whispered, before continuing his attack._

“ _GA-HAHA-BE PL-EA-EA-SE STOP HAHA!” More laughter. Sam's laughter rang through Gabriel's ears. A perfect sound that he wanted to hear for the rest on eternity._

_After a few more minutes of torture. Gabriel relented and leant back down again. He watched as Sam took a few shaky breaths, composing himself._

_Sam, still smiling, pulled Gabriel impossibly closer, pressing a chaste kiss onto the older man's lips. “I love you, Gabe.”_

_Gabriel gasped, it was the first time either of them had said it. The words warmed his entire body. He then smiled once more before kissing Sam again, harder this time._

“ _And I love you, Sammy.”_

Gabriel pulled himself out of Sam's thoughts and collapsed to the ground, loud and violent sobs whacking through him. Why? Why, for the love of Chuck, did he run away? Yes he may have kept Sam safe, but he didn't exactly keep him from hunting! Instead, Gabriel threw him back into the thing Sam tried so damn hard to get away from.

The archangel missed Sam. So much it hurt to think about. They shared laughter, tears and love. Sam was going to ask Gabriel to marry him. All of this happiness and for what? To just run away like a fucking coward!

Gabriel pulled at his hair, trying his best to calm down. He can fix this. Sam may hate him afterwards but he can fix this! With a new found determination, Gabriel flew back to Crawford Hall. No backing out now.

It was around half an hour later when Gabriel heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala pulling up. Gabriel took a deep breath, even though he didn't even need to breathe, to try and calm his nerves. It was now or never. Make or break time.

Sam and Dean walked onto the college campus, dressed as electricians. The younger Winchester looks around and spots the janit- wait. Could it be-? Sam's heart leaps out of his chest. The janitor turns around, and Sam knew. It is!

“GABRIEL!” Sam cried, running across the courtyard and slamming into Gabriel. The older man wasn't prepared for a Sam shaped lump to jump into his arms so they both toppled over onto the floor. Both falling with a small gasp.

Sam stood up and held his hand out to Gabriel, who took it gingerly, and pulled him off the floor and into his arms. Tears streaming down his face, his Gabriel was back! Sam hasn't felt this happy in a long time. He knew they would have to talk about this, but for now...Sam wanted to keep this moment.

Gabriel, was also crying. Pressing himself as close to his Samsquatch as he could. Of all reactions, he didn't expect this one.

It was a while before both men pulled apart. Both still crying. “Gabriel”

“Heya, Sammich!”

“It's really you?”

“In the flesh.”

That was all it took before Sam crashed his lips against Gabriel's. The kiss was full of love, full of hope and sadness. Full of promises and sorrow. Sam licked into Gabriel's mouth, deepening the kiss. Gabriel let out a small moan and deepened the kiss even more. They were both lost in each other than neither of them noticed Dean approaching.

“What the FUCK?!” Dean cried, making them both jump apart from each other.

“Dean, I know Gabriel has some explaining to do but please, please let me have this.” Sam looked at his brother. Damn puppy dog eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, sizing Gabriel up. He should kill the man, but he doesn't want to kill a human. So this fucker gets to live another day...for now. “You can have all the time after we finish the ca- wiring up the building.” Dean slips up.

Reluctantly, Gabriel leaves Sam's arms and leads them up to the professor's office. He grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed tightly. “There we go guys.” Gabriel says while opening a door.

Sam nodded and used his free hand to pull the EMF reader out of his pocket, he started to scan the office. Huh, no EMF.

Gabriel looked at the thing in Sam's hand. He knew what it was, but he might as well keep up the act for as long as he possibly could. “What the heck's that for?”

“Just to find a wire in the walls.”

“Huh. Not sure why you're wiring up this office, Samshine. Not gonna do the professor much good.”

“Why's that?” Dean interrupted, still staring at Gabriel.

Gabriel stared back. “He's dead.”

“Oh? What happened? Dean said.

Gabriel struggled to hold back a laugh. “He went out that window, right here.” He pointed.

Sam chimed in, “Yeah? Were you working that night?”

“Of course! I'm the one that found him.”

“Did you see it happen, Gabe?"

“Nope. I just saw him come up here but well, uh...”

“Gabriel.”

“He wasn't alone.”

At this moment, Dean decided to walk back over to the pair. Previously preoccupied stuffing his face full of peanuts. “Who was he with?” He asked, cheeks full.

Both Gabriel and Sam laughed at the sight of Dean, before letting Gabriel finish the story. “He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her but I guess they never found her.”

Sam pulled a face, confused. “So, you saw this girl go in. But did you ever see her come out?”

Gabriel pretended to think for a moment. “Now that you mention it, no.”

“You ever seen her before?”

“Well, not her.”

Dean stops eating the peanuts, full attention on Gabriel. “What do you mean?

“I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but Mister Morality? He brought a lot of girls up here. Guess you can say he got more ass than a toilet seat.” Gabriel finished with a grin. Hiding behind humour despite the fact that he was pretty fucking scared right now.

Gabriel is broke out of his thoughts by Dean's laughter and Sam's groans. He laughed back.

Sam shook his head, hiding a small smile. He already forgives Gabriel. He knew now that he faked his death, which makes him not human and a part of Sam wants to know what Gabriel really is, but another part of him just wants to forget and go back to the way things were. He also knows he should be angry, but when he does he looks at Gabriel and the anger melts away. All he hopes now is that Dean can forgive him too.

“So one more thing, Gabe. This building, it only has four stories, right?”

“Right, Samshine.”

“So...there wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?”

Gabriel scoffs. Even if he was just a normal janitor, Sam wasn't being exactly subtle with the ghost questions. “Of course not, why do you ask?” He said with raised eyebrows.

“Oh. Just curious, Gabe. Thanks anyway.”

The brothers finish up pretending to scan the office and follow Gabriel back downstairs. It took a few minutes of silence before Dean spoke up, he stopped Gabriel in his tracks and cornered him against the wall. “Okay, enough small talk. You. Died.” Dean said while poking Gabriel in the chest with each word. “How the fuck are you alive? And better yet...WHY DID YOU FAKE YOUR DEATH AND LEAVE SAMMY? DO YOU NOT REALISE HOW BROKEN HE WAS?” Dean paused with an evil smile. “I said to myself I wouldn't kill a human. But you? You are obviously not human. So guess what? You better tell me what thing you are so I can kill you.”

“Dean! Let him go!” Sam cried, tugging at his brother's arm. “I know he has some explaining to do, but I don't want you to kill him! I still love him, De.”

Dean turned to look at his brother and sighed, dropping his stance and letting Gabriel go...for now.

“I still love you too, Samsquatch. But please forgive me for this.” Gabriel frowned and with a snap of his fingers. He was gone, not ready for the big reveal just yet.

“GABRIEL! COME BACK!” Sam shouted while Dean punched the wall in anger. Dean walked over to Sam and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

“Come on, Sammy. Let's just go back to the motel.”

* * *

“So Dean messed up my laptop and then stole it, which is why I'm back to reading.” Sam explained, leaving out the part about his Gabriel being the janitor.

Bobby nodded his head, thinking. “But did you dig anything up about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?”

Sam shook his head and sighed. “No, history's clean.”

“So then it's not a haunting.”

“Maybe not. But to tell you the truth, we're not really sure.” Dean added.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, you're not sure.”

“Well...” Started Sam. “It's weird.”

“What's weird.”

Dean shrugs before grabbing another beer. “This next part. We, uh, didn't see it happen ourselves exactly. But it's pretty fucking weird, even for us.”

Dean explained the story but only got so far before Bobby scoffed and laughed. “Aliens?”

“Yeah.”

“Aliens?” Bobby said again.

“Yeah.” Said Dean.

Bobby adjusted the cap on his head. “Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people. My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just shits and giggles.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, that's what we thought. But we figured we'd at least talk to the poor guy.”

Sam explained the probing and slow dancing aliens and how Curtis was on edge and clearly nervous. Which was suspicious in itself. If it was fake, then why would he act this way?

Bobby interrupted once more. “You guys are exaggerating again, huh?”

“No. Believe me, I wish we were."

“Then this frat boy's just nuts.”

“Yeah, we're not so sure, Bobby. Sam and I went to check out the spot where it happened. And there's a perfectly clear crop circle.” Dean explained.

Bobby sighed and got up from the table, following Dean's idea and grabbing a beer. “So, any of these idjits have a connection?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah. They were all dicks.”

Bobby did a double take. “Is that all you got, boy?”

Sam interrupted the two other men. “There was one more victim, now we didn't see this one ourselves either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy, he was a research scientist. Animal testing.”

“Yeah, you know? A dick. Fits the pattern.” Dean grinned.

“Anyway, this guy was attacked by what appears to be a alligator. From the sewer. Weird I know. But Dean and I went to check out the body and we found alligator scales in what was left of the body. So we then decided to search the sewer. We split up, each taking one end of the campus.” Sam explained while Bobby listened on.

“Did you find anything?”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah I found something. Sam let all the air out of baby's tires!”

“I did not! It serves you right for stealing my laptop!”

“Okay! I've heard enough! I'm surprised at you two, really I am. Sam. Dean did not steal your computer-”

“But I-”

“Shut up, Sam. Dean, Sam did not touch your car. And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear.” Bobby ranted. His suspicions was correct.

“What?” Asked Dean.

“What you're dealing with."

Both brothers looked at each other in confusion.

“Uh..” From Sam.

“I got nothing.” Dean finished.

“You've got a trickster on your hands. These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. It's got you so turned around at each other's throats, you can't even think straight.”

Sam sucks in a deep breath. Remembering back to when he and Gabriel first met. He introduced himself as Loki. Which means- no. No, Gabriel wouldn't do this. Sam nodded to himself.

“So what is it? Spirit, demon or what?” Dean asked, not seeing Sam's internal struggle.

Bobby started explaining. “Well, they are demigods really. There's Loki in Scandinavia, Anansi in west Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things are as real as you and me. And they can make them vanish just as quick."

“You mean like and angry spirit or an alien or an alligator.”

“The victims fit the M.O too. Tricksters target the high and mighty, knocking them down a peg. Usually with a sense of humour, deadly pranks and things like that.”

“Bobby, what do these things look like?”

“Lots of things, but human mostly.”

Dean grinned, finally his chance to kill the monster that put Sammy through hell. “And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?”

It takes Sam a few seconds to get who Dean is thinking about. “No! It can't be Gabriel, it can't be! He wouldn't do this. We are not killing him. I'm not watching him die again!” Sam cried, standing up and walking over to Dean, both anger and sadness in his eyes.

Bobby sat in silence before piping up. “Gabriel? You mean, dead boyfriend Gabriel?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah. He's the janitor. He faked his death for some reason, but I'm not mad. I still love him! Monster or not, we are not killing him!”

Bobby looked at Sam with sadness. “Sam-”

“No!”

Bobby tried again. “Sam think about it. Really think about it. Did he ever leave for days at a time? Was he always eating candy? Heck did he ever do anything you couldn't explain?”

Sam sat down again and put his head in his hands. “H-he...When we first met-” Sam paused to smile. “He introduced himself as Loki, but I didn't take him seriously. All of our friends called him Loki...Because he was always- he was always playing harmless pranks on us. It was all fun and games! It's just a nickname. So what if he had a sweet tooth? It was almost like he could produce a lollipop out- out of thin air.... Oh my god. Gabriel actually IS Loki.” Sam realised, his head was a mess. The man he loved, and still fucking loves Goddammit, is a demigod. He's the trickster.

It wasn't long before Sam burst into tears, his whole world was falling apart around him. But still...he still doesn't want Gab-Loki dead.

Dean softens and walked over to his brother. There's a small part of him that wants to give Loki a chance to explain himself, to see his brother happy. But this fucker is going to pay for hurting Sammy in the first place. He's going to pay for killing all of the dicks. Dicks or not, they were still human. “Sammy, I-” Dean starts before he's cut off.

“Save it, Dean. If you're going to kill him, just go. I'm not going to be there. But please, please tell him I will always love him. Loki or not.” Sam pleads with his brother.

Dean stiffens but nods his head. Sam leaves to go clear his head.

“Dean, is this really a good idea?” Bobby questions.

“Bobby, he's a monster. We can't let him live.”

“Not even for Sam's sake and happiness?”

“No.” Dean stood his ground, shaking with anger.

Bobby sighs but relents. “You make the call, boy. We'll go in a few hours.”

Sam stumbled into the motel room a few hours later, exhausted from running. But his head was clearer. Well, that was until he saw the note on the table from his brother.

“ _Sammy,_

_Gonna go gank this trickster bastard. Loki deserves to pay for what he put you through._

_I'm sorry,_

_Dean.”_

Sam read the note with shaking hands. It was happening, Sam was about to lose the love of his life for a second time in two years. His heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. Sam could do nothing but collapse on the floor and cry.

Gabriel knew the big fight was coming. He could sense Dean and the older hunter, Bobby, outside of the building. He couldn't feel the warmth that was Sam's soul, which meant his Sammy had stayed behind. Gabriel could feel his own heart break. It was at this moment he knew that he shouldn't have run away. He should have stopped being a fucking coward and told Sam who he really is! Fuck! Gabriel lost control of his anger and his grace managed to smash a few light bulbs. He took a few minutes to calm himself down and snap the room back to how it was before. With an addition of a huge bed and two women, hopefully he could persuade Dean not to kill him.

It only took a few seconds after Gabriel turned himself invisible before Dean came into the building. Dean poked around cautiously with his flash-light He climbed up the last staircase and put the flash-light into his pocket, pulling out a large wooden stake. Dean entered the theatre and noticed the stage. The stage contained a large red, heart shaped bed with a disco ball on top. The bed contained two beautiful women sprawled over it in nothing but sexy underwear. Dean gulped and walked onto the stage. The women crawl towards him.

“We've been waiting for you, Dean.” One woman purrs.

“Y-Y-You aren't real.” Dean stammers.

“Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real” She purrs again.

Dean laughs nervously as the other woman gets even closer, grabbing his shoulders. “Come on, big boy, let us give you a massage.”

Dean moves out of her grasp. “You know, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am. B-but I'm gonna have to p-pass.”

Gabriel materialises so he's sitting in the audience, hoping to father Dean accepts this. “They're a peace offering, Deano! Please, just give me the chance to explain myself.”

Dean turns around with anger in his eyes. “You have nothing to explain, _Loki,_ You hurt Sam and left him for two fucking years! And now you think you can just waltz back into our...his life? Fuck. No.”

“I never intended to hurt Sam! I love him! If I wanted to hurt him, I would have done it in the four years we were together! I don't want to hurt you. Just let me go, I won't bother Sam if that's what you really want. I like you, Dean. You have a burning passion to protect those you love. Please, don't make me hurt you.” Gabriel pleads, tears forming.

“Look, Loki. You made my brother happy, I've seen the pictures. And for that I will give you credit for. Hell, we may have become friends. But now? I really have to kill you.” Dean said, sadness in his heart, but determination in his soul.

Gabriel sighs. “In that case, you really shouldn't have come alone.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah? Well good job I didn't.” Dean says before Bobby came into the room, holding another stake.

“I'm sorry, Deano. I didn't want it to be like this.” Gabriel said, with clear sorrow in his eyes, and snapped his fingers.

A masked man with a chainsaw starts attacking Bobby, while the two women begin to attack Dean. Gabriel watched, despite the circumstances, this was a pretty amusing fight. The two women throw Dean towards Gabriel, Dean landing with a groan. Bobby chucks his stake to Dean as the older Winchester had dropped his when he was being thrown through the air.

Dean quickly whips around and stabs Gabriel in the chest. “Hey, Loki? Sam wanted me to tell you that he still, and always will love you. Not that it matters now, but hey, Sam asked me to tell you.” And with that, Dean grinds the stake into Gabriel more. Doing that made the chainsaw man disappear along with the women.

Dean and Bobby dust themselves off and head back to Sam. The Impala's engine fading away into the distance.

A snap sounds throughout the theatre and the dead body that once was, had disappeared into thin air. Gabriel rounds the corner with tears streaming down his face.

“I love you too, My Samshine.”

 


End file.
